User blog:SkyrunnerM35/How to Augment Stuff
First of all, this is in NO WAY copying Bryan Kwok's blogpost "How to Augment Guns." I just wanted to post my recommendations on how to augment stuff. Anyway, let's get started. Let's start with comments on all the augments available. Guns Deadly: Increased damage should be top priority for most weapons except for a few. At level 10, damage is doubled. greatly increasing effectiveness. Should be first except for "Lawnmower" builds and weapons that have far more DOT than contact damage. Tenacious: For weapons like the Poison Claw, Stripper, and Ronson WP Flamethrower, you should get Tenacious instead of Deadly as contact damage is pathetic but DOT is very high. Again, DOT is doubled at level 10. Enlarged: Increases the blast radius, with a 25% increase at level 10. I generally don't recommend this for rocket launchers apart from the Gebirgskanone and HIKS 3100. If you must have it on another rocket launcher, get Piercing as well because while the blast radius is increased, the number of zombies damaged stays the same. Overclocked: Increased ROF means more bullets per second. More bullets per second means more killing power. At double ROF at level 10 most weapons can fire as fast as SMGs and SMGs get an ROF around that of a minigun. However make sure to get augments such as Capacity as Overclocked will increase ammunition drain, and using up all of your ammunition in 2 seconds won't do you any good. In most cases, get this after Deadly. Piercing: Unless you have a Trailblazer or have Enlarged on a non-Gebirgskanone/ HIKS 3100 rocket launcher, I don't recommend this. Adaptive is far better on a Mustang than Piercing considering that you'll be using it as a sidearm in case of emergency and most likely you won't use it for crowds. Biosynthesis: Seems good, but not really. A couple of points into Health Regen or Tissue Repair on armor can get your regen up. Also, Assaults have Stim Shot and Medics have Medkits to regen, on average, 90% of your health. Heavies have Die Another Day which, instead of regening 90% of the damage taken, blocks that 90%. But if you REALLY need to heal quickly, plop Biosynthesis onto a Hotspot, Mixmaster, or Ronson 55 and fire at hordes of Shamblers. You'll be healed in a matter of seconds. Pinpoint: Increases crit chance. Unless you're going for a pure crit build, this is crap. Don't even bother with it. Adaptive: A nice augment, although has more use as a crowd control weapon unless you're facing a Wicker with a RED Striker as your only effective boss weapon. Overall, it's pretty nice. Skeletonized: Reduces weight of a weapon. Unless you have to have the absolute maximum speed, don't even bother with this. You have things like Machine Assisted to increase your movement speed. Capacity: A vital augment, with 3X clip size at level 10. This allows weapons like the 1887 Shockfield to fire more continuously at bosses, killing them faster, while getting this on LMGs allows for almost eternal fire. Nonetheless, this should be one of the most important augments for a gun, and should be gotten after Deadly. Especially vital if you have Overclocked. Race Modded: In general, this should only be used for sidearms and weapons that can't have Capacity. Capacity triples your clip size at level 10 but Race Modded doesn't even double at level 10. Armor Fortified: Important for every build. Increased physical protection is the most important thing since almost all attacks are physical. Medics however, need to use other "utility" augments and so, only need Fortified on their chestplate. Heat Resistant: Generally, only get this on an "Iron Man" Heavy (maximum protection) or an Offensive Assault. (rushing through who-knows-what) Otherwise, it's total crap. Disregard this entirely as you won't need this. Hazchem: Same as Heat Resistant. Energised: Increased energy should only be used on a Medic. Even then, Revitalising is better. Body Fueling: More health can help, but you're better off upgrading your defenses with - what else? - defense augments. Tissue Repair: Health regen can help, but do remember that the purpose of any sort of passive regen is to get a chunk of your health back when NOT GETTING HIT. Not worth a slot except in a few cases. Revitalising: Increased energy recovery, as said above, is best on a Medic, but for an Assault, it's not half-bad, especially if you're me and like spamming CQC. Resuscitating: Faster recovery time is helpful, but do remember it'll only help in multi, so don't get it if you play single 75% of the time. CQC Enhanced: Only helpful on a balanced Heavy or a Medic, so you can forget about things like Worms. Otherwise, forget it. Machine Assisted: Increased movement speed? Vital. Get it. Target Assist: Increased crit chance, so similar to Pinpoint: Unless you're going for a pure crit build, it's crap. Smart Target: Increased damage is very helpful. It allows you to kill faster. Get it for Assaults and Medics. Nimble: Very important for all classes. Increased reload speed means more bullets per minute which means more killpower. And now, what to get on every gun in SAS 4. Pistols *HVM 001: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. *Trailblazer: Deadly, Piercing, Capacity. Piercing is more helpful becuase you'll shock more zombies. *Poison Claw: Tenacious, Capacity, Race Modded. *RIA 313: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. *RIA 1010: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Full-auto pistols should be augmented like SMGs. *CM 202: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. *CM 205: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *CM 225: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Ronson 45: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. *Sabre: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. *Mustang: Deadly, Adaptive, Race Modded. Assault Rifles *Ronson 70: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Ronson 65-a: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Z-1 Assault: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. But you can't augment it. *Raptor: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. *CM Gigavolt: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA 20 DSC: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. *RIA 20 Para: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA 20 Striker: Deadly, Tenacious, Capacity. Contact damage is higher than DOT so get Deadly first. *CM 401 Planet Stormer: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *CM 440 Titan: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *CM 451 Starburst: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HVM 005 G-Class: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Mixmaster: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Heartburn: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. This is like a Striker but weaker and full-auto. *Sub-Light COM2: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Hard Thorn: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Shotguns *Shotlite Tempest: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HVM 004: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. *RIA 30 Strikeforce: Deadly, Tenacious, Overclocked. *Stripper: Tenacious, Overclocked, Capacity. *1887 Shockfield: Deadly, Capacity, Race Modded. Small clip even with Capacity 10 means you need every way to keep the bullets going. Sniper Rifles *RIA 50: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. *Hornet: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HIKS S300: Deadly, Tenacious, Capacity. *CM 800 Jupiter: Deadly, Piercing, Capacity. SMGs *CM 330: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HVM 002: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *CM 307: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA 7: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA T7: Deadly, Overlocked, Capacity. This thing's a mini-Striker, but it's full-auto. *CM 351 Sunflare: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Ronson 50: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Ronson 55: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Z-2 LMP: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. But like the Z-1, it can't be augmented. *Phantom: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. LMGs *CM 505: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA 45 Para: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Tombstone: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Proposition: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HVM 008: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Z-5 Heavy: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Again, this can't be augmented. *RIA 40: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Ronson LBM: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Supermarine: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA T40: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. This is an oversized full-auto Striker. Like the T7, it should be augmented so. *CM 530 BabyCOM: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *RIA 40: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Rocket Launchers *HVM MPG: Deadly, Adaptive, Race Modded. *T-102 Jagdfaust: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *T-101 Feldhaubitz: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Gebirgskanone: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *Lone Star: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. *Luftplatzen: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. *HIKS 3100: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Flamethrowers *Ronson WP Flamethrower: Tenacious, Overclocked, Capacity. Disc Thowers *Shredder: Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity. Lasers *Hotspot: Deadly, Overclocked, Capacity. Yes. Overclocked. That's 60 shots a minute. Now, as for armor augments. When you play as a class, there's a specific set of augments you should use for that class, rather than going by armor. So here we go. Note that the Assault uses the Offensive Build as few people use their Assaults as snipers. The Heavy uses the "Iron Man" Build as I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that uses a balanced Heavy. Assault HELMET: Revitalising, Smart Target. CHESTPLATE: Fortified, Resuscitating. GLOVES: Heat Resistant, Nimble. PANTS: Hazchem, Machine Assisted. BOOTS: Fortified, Machine Assisted. Medic HELMET: Smart Target, Resuscitating. CHESTPLATE: Fortified, CQC Enhanced. GLOVES: Fortified, Nimble. PANTS: Energised, Machine Assisted. BOOTS: Revitalising, Machine Assisted. Heavy HELMET: Fortified, Heat Resistant. CHESTPLATE: Fortified, Hazchem. GLOVES: Fortified, Nimble. PANTS: Fortified, Heat Resistant. BOOTS: Fortified, Hazchem. Thanks for reading. Remember, I did not want to copy Bryan Kwok and just wanted to post my thoughts on augmenting. Category:Blog posts